


Barley Is Too Sweet

by MissLightfoot23



Category: Onward (2020)
Genre: Broken Heart, F/M, Friends to Lovers, Passion, Scared Of Being Loved, Shyness, Tooth-Rotting Fluff
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-08-17
Updated: 2020-09-09
Packaged: 2021-03-06 04:53:29
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 6
Words: 9,459
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25963906
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MissLightfoot23/pseuds/MissLightfoot23
Summary: Barley tries so hard to find a way into my heart so he takes things to the next level





	1. Barley Is Too Sweet

**Author's Note:**

> I put a lot of work into this, I hurt.

Barley Is Too Sweet

One day on my way home from work I seen Barley and tried to hide by running into a store but he followed me in. Barley was one of my co-workers but things changed when he said that he loved me and I thought " No way, he's not really in love with me and no one will ever love me. " As Barley walked up to me I tried to walk away but he grabbed my waist as he hugged and whispered so sweetly to me " Marie..... please don't ignore me...... please give me a chance...... " I felt his hands start to move so I pushed him back and yelled " Don't get to close to me! " Barley looked at me confused but he knew that he wanted me and he was set on that. I grabbed my phone as I ran for the door but Barley sent me a message saying " Please let me into your heart, I promise that I won't hurt you. " I ignored the message, finally on my front step another message came in saying " Marie, please let me love you, this is killing me by not having you in my arms and not being able to protect you. " I opened my door, as I was walking towards the living room I hear my door bell ring so I walk back to the door and peeked out a window. I gasped as I realized that Barley had followed me all the way home so I pretended not to be home but he sent a message saying " Marie, I just wanna talk to you about something, please let me in and hey.... I can see you staring at me.... " 

I was only inches from the door when I asked " Why should I let you in? I'm not worthy anyway so go home, please Barley. " Another message came in saying " No, I can't just go home, I love you and I'll be finding a way into your heart soon. " I looked down as I heard the door knob wiggling hard but before I could press the security alarm a message came in saying " I'm picking the lock so we can talk about this, let me love you like you should be loved. " As I was running up the stairs, Barley kicked up my door but when I looked at him I saw so much love and lust that I tripped. I caught myself by gripping onto the wall but Barley yelled " I'm coming for you so please don't run away, I only want to love you. " I bolted into my bedroom but Barley was right behind me so he grabbed my waist again and whispered sweetly " Marie....I'm not letting go this time..... I wanna love you so bad..... I can't live another day knowing that your not mine..... " I tried pushing him away but I failed as he placed his chin on my shoulder and asked softly " Why won't you let me love you? " I screamed " No! Get off of me! Leave me alone Barley! " Barley sighed as he shook his head slowly and whispered sweetly " Really..... I know what this is about, your afraid of getting hurt again..... I heard what your ex did to you..... I promise I'd never do anything to hurt you.... " 

As he started to blow air onto my cheek, I seen my chance to escape so I pushed him down and cried " Now! Get out now! I can't be loved! " Barley looked so sad but he whispered sweetly " Okay, if that's what you want Marie, I'll leave for now and hey.... I'm sorry for letting myself in your home.... I feel like an asshole..... when your ready I'll be the best boyfriend that I can be because you deserve it.... " I threw myself down onto my bed screaming and crying " I really do love you too Barley! I'm such an idiot for not letting him into my heart! I need him so bad! I want to depend on him for everything! I'm such a fucking stubborn fuck! " I punched and kicked at my bed. Another message came in saying " Please don't cry anymore.... please talk to me when you need to rant and hey.... I was right outside your bedroom door when you screamed your heart out and I'll help you heal so please trust me..... " I sent a message saying " Barley, if you really want me then take things slow, like blowing me a kiss or licking your lips while staring at me just no more grabbing me for now. " Another message came in saying " I'll do that for you.... for you my love, anything. " I sent one last message saying " Barley..... I love you...... Goodnight...... " Barley seen the message so he sent another message saying " Marie, I love you too and goodnight my angel. " 

I couldn't sleep at all because I was thinking about what Barley had said to me but I looked at the clock and screamed " Fuck! I'm gonna be late for work! " As I was running down the stairs I heard a car horn and asked myself " Who could that be? I looked outside and screamed " It's Barley! " A message came in saying " You gonna keep me waiting or I could come inside. " I opened my door and yelled " I'm sorry about that! I over slept last night " As I opened the door to his van I could feel my heart start to race but I slowly sat down and buckled my seat belt. Barley tapped my shoulder and whispered sweetly " Good morning beautiful..... I hope you slept well because the dead line is today..... I really wanna kiss you..... " I gasped as he said that but I yelled " Barley! I can't do that yet! " Barley took off his seat belt and asked softly " Marie....can I kiss your hand instead then? " I blushed a little and said " Yea but no more yet. " Barley nodded as he picked up my hand and placed a soft kiss on my hand. Barley pulled away a little and asked " How was that Marie? " I was shaking and sweating from just how sweet he was being but I whispered " Really good Barley...... I love you...... " Barley caressed my face so soft and sweet that I could feel myself starting to melt but I yelled " Barley! Too much! " As Barley pulled away he said " I'm sorry that I took it too far, I hope your not mad at me. " I looked at him slowly and whispered " Barley.... I just want a warning next time you touch me. " 

Barley nodded as he sat back down, he buckled his seat belt and started to drive towards our work when I started staring at him while I thought " Oh my god, I'm falling in love with him more and more every second I'm this close to him. " A few minutes later Barley waves his hand in front of my face and asked softly " Marie, are you coming into work? " I gasped as Barley unbuckled my seat belt and threw me over his shoulder. I was screaming " Put me down Barley! I'm not a sat of potatoes! " As we got to the door Barley placed me down softly and whispered in my ear as he pushed my hair back " I love you Marie.... truly...... I'm happy that you want me around you more..... " I quickly kissed his cheek and ran to my desk. As I was sitting at my desk someone asked " So did you two fuck yet? " I screamed " No Mia! Like I'd tell you that anyway! " Mia looked at me and laughed " Let me guess, you got too scared because your still a virgin and your afraid of getting hurt again. " I sighed as I said " Yea... I mean come on Mia, you know what happened between me and Henry. " Mia crossed her arms and said " Yea... I know that he used to cut you and hell he even pulled out a gun on you because you wore perfume that you liked. " I started to cry " Mia....I really do love Barley.... and don't tell anyone but I told him that I loved him.... " Mia screamed " Finally! I'm so happy for you and hey, Barley is quite the man! " Little did we know that Barley was listening in on us so he thought " Wow, she's a virgin and I'm so pissed that Henry did that shit to her, I'm gonna kiss her tonight for sure. " 


	2. Hugs And Kisses

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Barley gets that kiss that he was dying for and more

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm gonna do my best with daily uploads from now on.

  
Hugs And Kisses

As I was setting up to get started on work, Barley came up to me with a lustful look while he said " Marie, I love you. " I couldn't help but crack a little smile so I whispered " I love you too Barley. " Before I could say anything else Barley asked softly " Marie, can I come over tonight? " I wanted to say no but I gave in and said " Sure but you get the couch. " Barley was smiling ear to ear while he said " I'll take it, I wanna be as close to you as possible Marie. " I sighed as I got up, I looked at Barley and said " Gotta use the bathroom. " While I was in the bathroom, Mia called Barley over to her and said " Barley, your doing a great job so please don't feel like your getting no wherewith Marie, to be honest with you, she's never smiled before or told someone that she loved them in public, she has trust issues and a very broken heart. " Barley nodded while he said " Thanks Mia, I'm so in love with her, I'd do anything for her, I also plan on getting a hug and kiss tonight. " Mia had a shocked look on her face while she said " Wow, that's bold Barley, go for it, oh and one last little tip for ya, you gotta be all or nothing with her. " Barley nodded and said " I'll do that, well see you two later at lunch. " As I was walking back to my desk I asked " Mia, what's with that look on your face? " Mia just smiled and started to type out her report which made me pissed because she knew something that I didn't and it was killing me.

As I was typing my report, a message came in saying " Marie, you look so beautiful today, if I could I would pick you up, place you on my lap and kiss you all day long because your just too fucking sexy. " I blushed and screamed " Mia! He just called me sexy! I'm dying here! " Mia laughed " Well, he does love you Marie, haha, maybe you should just kiss him already. " I sat back down while I thought " I bet Barley is planning on kissing me tonight and I'm so scared but I know he loves me. " Barley came back over with a big smile on his face while he asked " Wanna grab lunch with me Marie? " I smiled a little while I said " Yea, I'm starving. " I grabbed my phone, while I was looking up places to eat Barley pushes my hair back slowly and kisses my cheek softly and sweetly. I fell down and said " Barley, I really needed that, I love you. " Barley put out his hand and asked " Shall we go grab lunch now my fair maiden? " I grabbed his hand tightly while he pulled me back up but I fell forward and it happened. I was screaming on the inside because I was kissing Barley, I tried to pull away but Barley held me close while he stuck his tongue inside and started to play with mine. My mind was turning into mush, then I felt his hand glide across my chest while he moaned into the kiss, it all happened so fast that I didn't realize but I was moaning and hugging him back. Mia looked over and said " Get a room, you two. " Barley broke the kiss while he licked his lips and teased " Oh my, Marie, your lips tasted like cotton candy, I could eat you all up for dessert. " Mia laughed " Get a fucking room already, hahaha, you two are so cute together. " 

I looked up at Barley and said " Barley, I need you tonight but promise me you'll be gentle. " Barley looked at me quick while he moaned " I promise to be as gentle as possible Marie. " Then Barley pulled me in for another kiss, I couldn't help but moan " Barley....I love you..... " Barley pulled away a little while he moaned " Marie..... I love you too..... " I gasped as I felt a hand slid under my pants so I moaned " Barley, not here, I'm too embarrassed. " Barley just hushed me softly while he whispered sweetly " Please trust me..... I know your a virgin so I won't stick a finger in, I'll only rub you for now.... " I moaned louder as he started to rub me slowly while he moaned in my ear and man oh man it was like nothing that I'd felt before, this was how lovers should be and that still kinda scared me but my fears were fading away slowly by being around Barley. " I started to shiver as Barley started to rub faster but before I could say anything I pulled his ear down and moaned in his ear " I'm cumming... " Barley smiled while he whispered sweetly " Your so cute while you cum, if we were at your place, I'd lay you down and make love to you.... " Mia said " I'll cover for you two so go home and I'm not asking. " Barley nodded as he grabbed my hand and said " I can't wait to get back to your place. " My mind was racing as Barley led me to his van, I asked " Barley, are you a virgin? " Barley smiled while he said " Yes, I've been saving myself for you Marie. " Barley opened my door and said " Have a seat my angel. " 

I sat down while Barley leaned in and kissed me softly. I was certain of one thing, me and Barley would become one tonight. I broke the kiss and said " Barley.... tonight I wanna join together as a single soul..... " Barley blushed hard and said " Oh yea.... me to Marie..... " I buckled my seat belt as Barley shut my door and he hopped in the driver seat. I looked at him and blew a kiss. Barley smiled while he said " Did you fall from heaven because you look like an angel. " I screamed " Barley! Stop acting so fucking sexy and hot! " Barley looked at me and asked " Oh really, you think I'm sexy and hot, how so baby? " I blushed hard and screamed " Never mind! " Barley smiled while he moaned " Oohh, tell me more baby. " I caught my breath and said " The way you grab me.....your large hands...... your scent is so intoxicating...... the way you tell me that you love me...... " Barley was so happy to hear these things so he said " I really need to get us to your place because I'm about to burst out of my pants here. " It was only a few minutes but we pulled up to my house, Barley turned off the van and asked " Shall we head inside baby? " I nodded while I unbuckled my seat belt, I took out my keys and unlocked the door. I felt so calm with feeling Barley right behind me for some reason but before I could ask him something, he pushed me against the wall and shoved his tongue down my throat while he grabbed my chest. I was shaking so bad that my legs gave out but Barley caught me and whispered sweetly " I'll never let you fall or get hurt ever again. " 

I took a deep breath and asked " Do you want me to cook for you? " Barley nodded as he caressed my face gently and whispered " I'll have whatever you make me even though I'd rather eat you instead. " I tripped as he said that so he teased " You okay baby, can't handle it. " I screamed " Barley! Stop teasing me so much! " Barley followed me into the kitchen, he sat down at the island while I opened the fridge to find something for dinner and I found chicken with potatoes. I pre-heated the oven while I asked " What do you want to drink? " Barley looked up at me while he said " I'll have whatever you drink baby. " I opened the fridge again, as I was grabbing him a drink he asked " When did you fall in love with me Marie? " I blushed as I said " I fell for you when you first started working with me and Mia. " Barley was shocked so he said " Wow, I wish I would have known because I would have started flirting with you sooner. " As I set down the can of soda Barley grabbed my wrist and said " I'll always protect you Marie. " I smiled at him while he leaned in for another kiss, I was so happy to finally have someone like Barley in my life and I think I can finally let him love me. I heard the oven beep so I put the chicken in and sat down next to Barley while my heart was racing so I thought " Wow, tonight is finally the night I become one with someone. " 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Things are getting intense so get ready, have a magical day!


	3. Joining Together As A Single Soul

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Barley is so good to me

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I worked hard on this chapter

Joining Together As A Single Soul

I couldn't contain myself any longer so I leaned in for a kiss when Barley whispered " Hey.... you should wait to kiss me again..... I might bend you over right here..... " I sat back down, Barley started rubbing my upper thigh softly but when I looked down I screamed " That's never going to fit inside me! " Barley grabbed me by my waist while he started to unzip his pants slowly, I felt how huge he was as he pulled it out and started to thrust his hips. I cried out " No..... stop...... I can't..... " Barley whispered sweetly " Shhhh, I'm gonna love you so hard tonight... " I couldn't break free but part of me didn't want to so I just closed my eyes and let Barley do whatever he wanted to my body. A few moments later Barley takes my hand and said " We're going to your bedroom now. " I blushed hard at what he said but I was so nervous because no one has ever seen my body before , I tried to get his attention but he ignored me so I screamed " Barley! Please wait a minute! " Barley turned his head while he moaned " Marie..... I'm so hard right now...... I wanna feel you so bad..... " As we were walking up the stairs I felt like my heart was about to burst but I had to remain calm and that was very hard. Barley opened my bedroom door, he pulled me in front of him while he licked his lips and stroked his big cock fast which was dripping a lot of precum. Barley laid me down gently while he moaned " I'm gonna eat you all up. " I was shivering so bad but Barley just hushed me softly as he started to pull down my pants but I grabbed his hand and he said " Marie.... please trust me.... " 

I nodded as I laid my hands down, then I screamed as Barley pulled my underwear down " Please don't stare! " Barley looked down and moaned " Your pussy looks so yummy, I'm gonna get a taste now. " I tried to cover my pussy but he pushed my hands away slowly as he started to lick me slow and that made me moan " Barley...... it feels so good..... please don't stop..... " But just as I said that Barley stuck his tongue inside, I pulled on his hair hard while I screamed " Fuck! Just like that! " Barley decided to lick faster than before and that made me arch my back while I cried out for Barley " Aagghhhh! Ahhhh! I'm cumming! " Barley got up while he moaned " Your cum taste so good and sweet. " Before I could say anything, Barley lined himself up with me and whispered sweetly " I'm gonna push inside you now. " I started to shiver as he started to press against me but then I screamed " Barley! It hurts! " Barley just hushed me sweetly as he moaned " Shhh, it'll feel better soon I promise. " I felt like I was being split in two but he was so gentle about it that I thrusted my hips to meet his thrusts so he moaned " Oh my, your making me go crazy, I might not be able to control myself for much longer if you keep on doing that baby. " I smiled ad he sat up, Barley took both of my legs and placed them on his shoulders while he moaned " I'm going to make you lose your mind. " I cried out for him as he started to thrust his hips so hard and deep that I started to reach out for him while he moaned " Your too beautiful like this, I'm gonna cum soon baby. " 

I looked up at him with an innocent look that made him groan " Oh fuck yes, you know just how to turn me on baby girl, your being so cute for daddy. " I covered my eyes while he asked " Marie? Did I do or say something wrong? " I was so embarrassed that I couldn't look at him so I whimpered " I never that you would call yourself that. " Barley looked shocked as he said " I'm sorry, I don't have to use that name if you hate it. " I screamed " Daddy! I need your thick cum so bad! " Barley smiled at me as he screamed " Fuck yes! Agghhhh! Ahhhh! Take daddy's thick cum! " I couldn't stop staring at him while he filled me up, he was so fucking hot with that face he was making that I screamed " Me too! I'm cumming too daddy! " My arms were wrapped around his neck until I finally stopped cumming, Barley slowly pulled out as he asked " How was your first time baby girl? " I blushed hard as I said " It was magical daddy, I'm truly speechless. " Barley had a big smile while he said " I think we need to order dinner. " I screamed " Shit! Our dinner is probably burn to ash now! " Barley laughed " Hahaha, no need to make a big deal of it, let's go to my favorite pub. " I nodded as he grabbed his clothes, I was staring at him while he got dressed and man was it hot. Barley noticed me staring at him so he asked " See something you love baby girl? " I threw myself into my pillows as he finished getting dressed so he said " Well, let's get going then baby girl. " I nodded as he grabbed my hand gently and led me to the van while I thought " Barley is such a great guy, I'm so fucking lucky to have him. " 

Barley opened my door and asked " Do you mind if we stop at my place first, I really wanna get my normal clothes? " I smiled and said " Sure daddy. " Barley hopped in the driver seat as he started up the van, I got a text message from Mia asking " How was the sex girl? Was he massive? " I sent as message back saying " Mia! Stop that! " Mia sent another message saying " Oh come on Marie, I'm your best friend, I'm going to ask you these things and I expect an answer. " I sent another message saying " I'm speechless and that's all your going to get for details Mia. " Barley asked " Was that Mia? " I smiled and said " Yeah and she wants to know all the details but I told her no. " Barley grabbed my hand while he whispered " I love you so much, I'd do anything for you my love. " I couldn't help but smile as I leaned in for a kiss, As I started to kiss Barley a message came in from an unknown number saying " Fuck you bitch! Your gonna get beat! I'll take everything from you slut! " My heart dropped as my phone slipped out of my hands, Barley slammed on the breaks and yelled " Marie! What's wrong! What happened!? " I was shaking so bad that I fell into Barley's arms while he picked up my phone and he started reading the message that I just saw so he said with a deep voice " That fucking piece of shit, I'm gonna take care of his bitch ass, don't worry Marie, I won't let him hurt you. " 

I started crying so hard as Barley wrapped his arms around me and whispered sweetly " Marie..... if Henry comes around I'll make him cry instead of you crying so please don't cry anymore, I'm here now. " I looked up at him with red and puffy eyes as he said " I love you Marie, now let's get going, I'm starving. " I nodded as I buckled my seat belt again and turned my phone off while I thought " I know I'm safe with Barley, I'm so happy to have him by my side. " As we pulled up to Barley's house, he hopped out and said " I'll be out in 10 minutes, I'm just changing clothes baby girl. " I watched Barley walk into his house as I turned my phone back on and seen a message from Mia saying " I just finish our reports, you two owe me now. " I sent a message back saying " I know Mia, thank you and we'll take you out to lunch tomorrow. " Mia sent a message saying " I'll hold you two to that. " As I looked up at Barley, my mouth hung open as I said " Holy shit, your so fucking hot. " Barley teased " So you like my normal clothes better. " I nodded as I felt my nose start to run, I looked down and screamed " Shit! A bloody nose right now! " Barley laughed so hard that he fell over " Wow, hahaha, you like this like that. " As I looked up at Barley, he whispered " Maybe we can try some anal tonight baby girl. "

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Some serious shit is gonna go down soon, Have a magical day!


	4. Henry

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Barley takes me out to dinner and I make a new friend

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I worked really hard on this chapter

  
Henry

As I leaned in for another kiss Barley asked " How long were you and Henry together for? " I said " One year and it was hell. " Barley said " Hey..... I won't let him hurt you and if he tries I'm putting him in the hospital. " I couldn't help but smile from how protective Barley was being, he looked at me and said " You know what, you pick where we go for lunch. " I said " Let me think..... oh I know, we could go to my favorite restaurant. " Barley licked the whole side of my face while he teased " Oh really, why can't I eat you instead baby girl. " I was shocked at what he just did so I screamed " Barley! Your not being fair! " Barley just stuck his tongue out at me while he moaned " Oh no, you're unfair for being so fucking sexy. " I could feel just how much Barley loved me but he was so much to handle at times and fuck did I love every second of it. As we were driving Barley reached out for me while he thought " I need to keep her safe from that prick, I'll end him if he hurts her in any way. " I smiled ear to ear as Barley softly caressed my face so I said " I love you, Barley. " Barley kissed me very passionately while he moaned " I love you too Marie, always and forever my love. " I blushed so hard that almost passed out from Barley being so fucking hot and manly. A few minutes later I asked " Hey, do you have friends Barley? " He looked at me and said " Yeah, I have friends and I want you to meet them eventually baby girl. " I smiled as I said " I've never had friends until I met you and Mia. " 

  
Barley smiled while he said " Marie, I'm sorry that you didn't have friends growing up but I hope my friends will make you feel better about that because you'll be best friends for sure with Rose. " I pulled my phone out and sent a message to Mia saying " Barley is so sweet and so fucking handsome. " Mia sent a message saying " I'm really happy for you Marie, I'm happy that you let him into your heart and let him love you because you deserve it girl. " I looked at Barley while I thought " Barley is gonna try to dominate me for sure, I can feel it and he's gonna also be very protective but I'll love him even more. " As we pulled up to the restaurant I got a message saying " Your fucking dead! I'll fucking kill that piece of shit your dating! You can't do anything right, whore! " I wanted to smash my phone but Barley stopped me and said with a deep voice " Hey..... Henry can't kill me, Marie..... I'll make sure he doesn't get back up...... " Barley called someone so I blocked Henry's number and took a deep breath before someone scooped me up. I screamed " Get your hands off of me! " Barley yelled " Marie! Relax, it's only Rose, baby girl! " Rose put me down and said " Well now, I must say that your very beautiful, fair maiden. " I said " Thank you, it's nice to finally meet you, Rose. " Rose pulled out a red rose and said " Only the best for Barley's woman, it's a pleasure to meet you too. " I took the rose and said " Your so sweet, I'm sure that we'll be best friends for sure. " I gave Rose a big hug as I yelled " Daddy! I've got me a new best friend! " Barley motioned for us to go over so we walked over to him while Rose whispered " Promise that you'll take care of him, he's worth it Marie because every time he was with me all he ever talked about, was you and man does he love you. " 

  
I nodded as I said " I promise Rose, I love him more than you could ever know. " I walked up to Barley as he leaned in for a kiss so I wrapped my arms around his neck and moaned into the kiss " Daddy... I'm so happy...... " Barley pulled away a little and said " Oh yeah, I'm happy to hear that baby girl. " As we were walking into the restaurant, someone punched me in the throat and I collapsed. Barley screamed " Fuck you, Henry! I'm gonna kill you for that! " Rose had to pry Barley off of Henry so he yelled " Barley! I'll take care of this fucker! Go take care of your woman! " Barley rushed over to me and cried " I'm so sorry Marie, I've never should have let this happen to you. " I looked over and saw that Rose tore his head off by using his mouth. I slowly came to as Barley was carrying me to the van, I couldn't help but think about how I was finally free from Henry forever and that made me more than happy. Barley opened the back of the van, he sat me down very gently as he asked " Is your throat okay Marie? " I nodded but before I could say anything Barley wrapped his arms around me while he whispered " I have an idea to keep you safe forever. " Barley sat down next to me as he started to kiss and lick my neck softly. Rose walked up to us as he asked " Well now, you two are into PDA and your also my eye candy. " I was so lost in lust and love that I didn't hear what Rose had said but I didn't want to stop loving Barley. Me and Barley were making out for 30 minutes straight when Rose raised his voice " Excuse me love birds but I wanna go eat now and I'm sure you two are starving by now. " Barley cleared his throat " Sorry about that man, I just can't stop myself when I get her in my arm's like that. " 

  
I blushed hard as Barley picked me up and tossed me onto his shoulder so I screamed " Barley! Put me down! I'm not a fucking sack of potatoes! " Barley and Rose laughed at me " Hahaha, too bad, deal with it. " Barley finally put me down after he found us a table, I tugged on his vest while I moaned " Daddy..... I really need you..... " Barley looked at me with a lustful look while he teased " Oh really, desperate for daddy's big robbing cock so sit on my lap baby girl. " I blushed at what he said so I sat down on his lap but before I could say anything Rose asked " Did you two try anal yet? " I was gonna scream at him but I yelped as Barley slid his cock into my ass with no warning " Barley! Thanks for the warning! " Barley knew that I would've been way to tense if he gave me a warning so he whispered " Sorry baby girl, but daddy really wanted to try out your tight ass and man is it tight. " I tried so hard to hold in my moans by that was so hard and to make it even worse Rose was staring at us with a big smile. Barley reached forward as he whispered " I want you to cum for your daddy. " I wanted to scream and cry out for Barley but we just sat down to eat so I did my best to only moan a little. Barley's thrusts were getting so fast and wild that he pushed the table forward. As I was gonna look back at Barley, he quickly leaned me over the table and pounded my ass really hard for 40 minutes straight while Rose was trying to get Barley's attention but that wasn't happening. I couldn't feel my legs anymore because they were completely numb but Barley held me in place so he screamed " Fuck baby girl! I'm fucking cumming! " I also screamed " Me too! I'm cumming too daddy! " 

  
Barley took some deep breaths as he slowly pulled out, Rose had a shocked look as he asked " Are you two done fucking now? " I cleared my throat " Yea.... even though I don't wanna be..... " Barley turned to look at me while he asked " What? What did you say, baby girl? " I quickly picked up a menu and asked " What will you have daddy? " As I was looking through the menu, Barley grabbed it from me and teased " Oh no, tell your daddy what you want from him or daddy will pound that ass until you pass out, baby girl. " I couldn't tell him but like I needed to because he already knew what I wanted and he just wanted to tease me like usual. 45 minutes later, we finished eating so we all headed outside and Rose asked " Hey, is it cool if I head home now Barley? " Barley nodded, as Rose was walking away I yelled " Hey! " I ran up to him and hugged him tightly as I said " Thank you, Rose, you set me free from Henry. " Rose smiled as he said " No, don't thank me fair maiden, anything for Barley's woman. " Me and Barley waved as Rose left, Barley tapped my shoulder and asked " Hey, I want to know something baby girl, do you want to move in with me or do you want me to move in with you? " I blushed hard, I said " I want you to move in with me daddy. " Barley smiled as he whispered " Good choice baby girl, now I can do whatever I want to that body, whenever I want. " I yelped as Barley picked me up bridal style while he said with a soft tone " Hey, marry me, Marie. " 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oh boy, things are getting interesting. Have a magical day!


	5. Moving In Together

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Barley wants marriage, pregnancy incoming and my two best friends have been dating for years

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I worked so hard on this chapter

  
Moving In Together

  
I gasped as he asked me that, I broke into tears but I looked at him with a scared look while I said nervously " Barley..... I....I.....I...... " Barley chased after me because I ran away while thinking " Oh my god, Barley wants to marry me, I want to say yes but I'm too scared of completely submitting to him. " Barley was looking for me while he thought to himself " I bet she's so scared of marriage because she was never loved right and always abused. " My legs gave out as a message came in saying " Marie..... please don't shut me out again...... I love you and I want you to become my wife...... " I started to whimper as I looked up because I saw Barley standing right over me with a warm and loving look while he whispered sweetly " Marie..... please don't be afraid anymore...... I'm here for you...... " I tried to push him away but he hushed me so sweetly " Shhh.....daddy's here for you.....don't be scared to submit to me...... " I was trying so hard to push him away but he just pulled me in close while he slid a hand under my shirt and moaned so sweetly " Oh, my beautiful angel, daddy's gonna make you feel like a queen tonight. " I wanted to run away but Barley's grip was so strong which that made me moan " Barley...... wait..... I......." Barley hushed me again " Shhhh, please let me marry you. " Then he lifted my chin up while he whispered seductively " Marie, no more waiting, no more be patient, I'm ready to love you until the end of time so please baby girl. " I felt my body go numb as he picked me up, he started walking towards the van while I was thinking " Oh my, Barley wants to dominate me tonight, I'm so fucking nervous right now. " Barley opened the back door to the van while he whispered " Tonight, daddy's gonna fuck the shit out of you in here, so get ready baby girl. " 

  
I gasped as Barley laid me down on the van floor " Daddy! This is so embarrassing! Someone might see us! " Barley ignored me as he slipped off his vest, then he pulled off his t-shirt while he moaned " So what, I don't care what other people think, I'm gonna dominate my baby girl tonight. " I was so scared so Barley started to whisper so sweetly in my ear " Marie.... you make me melt every time I look at you, your voice is so intoxicating, the way you look at me is so hot that I can't keep my hands to myself, the way you kiss me is so good and so sweet. " I blushed hard as I whimpered " Barley..... you're so good to me..... I'm so lucky to have you..... " Barley smiled as he started to pull my shirt off, then he reached for my bra so I pushed his hands away while I rolled onto my stomach and screamed " No! Don't hurt me! " Barley was scared of my reaction so he asked " Marie? What's wrong? " I tried to push him away but he flipped me over while he pinned down my arms, Barley grabbed the bottom of my bra with his teeth and slowly pulled up. Once it was off he looked down and yelled " What the fuck! Henry really cut your boobs! " I started to cry " I'm sorry that I'm such a fuck up, I can't do anything right, I'm not worthy of your love... " Barley gave me a serious look while he said " Marie, really now, please stop putting yourself down because I fell in love with you for you, your my whole world, and nothing will ever change the way I feel about you. " I started rubbing my head under his chin while I asked " So, my boobs aren't nasty looking? " Barley pushed me back a little while he softly caressed my boobs and whispered sweetly " Your boobs are so beautiful Marie, I could lick and suck on them all day long. " I started to whimper as he leaned down and started to lick my nipple slowly while he whispered " They taste so good baby girl, so sweet just like you. " 

  
My head fell back as he started to suck on them hard, I couldn't hold back my moans " Daddy, your mouth feels so fucking good, I could cum right now. " Barley looked up at me with a lustful look while he sucked as hard as he could, I screamed " Daddy! Don't stop! " Barley just smirked at me while he continued but then he suddenly stopped as he moaned " Fuck..... I can't wait any longer beautiful..... I need inside you now..... " I gasped as Barley lined himself up with me " Daddy.... your big throbbing cock looks so good..... I want it now.... as deep as possible...... " Barley blushed a deep red as he slowly pushed inside me, I could feel every inch of him while I cried out for him " Daddy! Your cock feels so fucking good! I want more! " Barley smirked at me while he sat up and lifted my legs up. He placed them on his shoulders while he pulled out and slammed back in as hard as he could. I threw my head back while screaming " Fuck yes! Just like that daddy! " Barley leaned down while my legs were still on his shoulders and that made me scream " Barley! Ahhhhhh! Barley! More! Fill my pussy up! I need it! " Barley was shocked to hear me cry out for him like that so he asked " Does my cock feel that amazing baby girl? " I blushed a deep red, I tried to cover my face but he grabbed my wrists and pinned them down hard as he whispered seductively while he was licking his lips " Oh my, I think daddy found your g-spot and daddy's gonna have a lot of fun with that. " I cried " Daddy! I can't cum anymore! " Barley smirked as he whispered " Too bad, daddy's not gonna cum anytime soon so deal with it. " After 2 hours of rough sex, Barley finally gave in as he started to thrust so hard and wild that he screamed " Fuck me! Agghhhh! I'm fucking cumming! " 

  
I passed out as he slowly pulled out, then he leaned down and whispered sweetly " I hope I got you pregnant. " 4 hours later I wake up to Barley carrying in a box so he set that down and said " Oh good, I was hoping that you'd wake up soon baby girl because I really need to talk to you. " I sat up and mumbled " Yea...what's up Barley? " Barley sat down next to me while he said " You might be pregnant Marie, I hope so. " I gasped " Pregnant! That's a big step! " Barley hushed me sweetly " Shhhh, I'm gonna be here through every step of the way, Marie. " I asked him nervously " Barley? Who will go to work? " Barley said " I'll go to work, you stay here and I'll have two of my friends stay here with you when I'm at work and don't worry they will take great care of you. " I asked " Who? " Barley just smiled and said " Oh, you'll see who soon enough. " Barley called someone on his phone and a few minutes later we get a knock on our door. Barley answered it, Rose and Mia came in screaming " Marie! You're pregnant! " I smiled as I said " Yeah, I'm so happy. " Barley hugged me so sweetly that I said " I love you, Barley. " Barley blushed a little pink as he stood up and got on one knee. Then he pulled out a ring as he asked " Marie, will you be my angel forever, will you marry me? " I blushed a deep red as I screamed " Yes! " Barley was so happy that he started to cry as he slipped the ring on my ring finger " Marie, I'm the luckiest guy in the whole world. " 

  
I got the world's biggest hug from Mia while she said " Oh, just to make this even better, me and Rose have been dating since Barley started working with us 5 years ago. " I gasped " Really! Mia, you should've told me! " Barley asked " It's getting late so why don't you two get settled in the living room while I get Marie ready for dinner? " Mia and Rose said " Sure, meet you in the living room then. " As they shut the door behind them, Barley taps my shoulder and asks " Want to have a bath with me, baby girl? " I nodded as he started to undress me slowly, then Barley started kissing my stomach while he whispered " I'm so happy, I hope we have a healthy baby. " I smiled as he slid off my shirt, then he pulled down my pants slowly and asked " Want me to carry you in? " I blushed a bright red as I yelled " I can walk! " Barley smirked with a lustful look while he said with a deep voice " I won't hear that shit, I'm carrying you, oh and let me do my job as your fiance. " I blushed so hard as he picked me up bridal style, Barley was staring and smiling at me. I felt so safe and loved being in his arms so I kissed his cheek sweetly and that made him moan " Oh baby girl, your turning daddy on again. " Barley let me down as he said " You look so beautiful when your naked, I love how perfect your body is and it's all mine. " I smiled as I stepped into the nice and warm tub while Barley was staring me down like I was his dessert. Barley started to undress but he caught me staring so he asked seductively " Mmmm, want to suck my big throbbing cock, baby girl? "   


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Barley is planning on something big


	6. Love And Care

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Barley takes such great care of me

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I worked really hard on this one

Love And Care

  
I blushed a deep red as Barley walked up to me while moaning " Please suck me, baby girl. " I swallowed hard as I nervously grabbed his big leaking cock while I whimpered " Daddy..... I'm nervous about this... I mean I've never sucked a dick before...... " Barley caressed my cheek softly while he moaned " Oh my, I'm proud to be your first and I promise to not rush you so please take your time. " I was thinking " Oh my god, I wonder if I can take this. " Then I slowly started kissing and lightly sucking the tip. Barley rested his hands on my head while he moaned loudly " Fuck me, you look so hot like this, Marie. " I blushed a deep red as he grabbed the back of my head, then he started rubbing my head while he moaned " Marie... I can't wait to feel your hot and tight mouth around my cock. " I slowly opened my mouth, then I started to suck lightly on the tip and that made him groan " Oh fuck yes, that feels so fucking good. " I looked up at him, I started to feel nervous again but he softly caressed my face while he moaned " Oh baby girl, it feels so good. " I took all that I could so he screamed " Ahhhhh! Fuck! Agghhhh! Don't fucking stop! " I was thinking " Wow, I guess Barley likes blowjobs. " Barley looked down at me with a lustful look while he started thrusting his hips hard, I started gagging but he was so lost in lust and pleasure that he didn't realize that he was skull fucking me. I tried to tap him but he didn't even feel me, then he tensed up and screamed as loud as he could " Fuck yes! Take my fucking cum! " I started gagging on his cum as he slowly pulled out, then he said " Swallow it, baby girl. " I nodded shyly as I swallowed all of it, he had a big smile as he looked down and screamed " Marie! I'm so sorry! I didn't mean to force you! I'll never do that again! " I grabbed his arm and cried " No! Please don't abandon me! " 

  
Barley jumped in the bathtub as he hugged me and cried " I'll never leave you! I can't live without you! " I sat up as I said " Barley, it was really hot when you were skull fucking me and I hope you do it more often. " Barley blushed a deep red as he whispered seductively " Oh yeah, you fucking like that, baby girl. " I turned my head but Barley said with a deep voice " Marie....look at me.....don't think I'm close to being done with that ass tonight.....you belong to me..... " I gasped as Barley pinned me against the wall while he shoved his tongue down my throat and stuck 3 fingers deep inside me. My mind was turning into mush as he finger fucked me hard and to top it off he was moaning right in my ear " You fucking like that, your so fucking dirty and I'm gonna fuck you up. " I was a complete mess as he had his way with me, then I gasped as he ripped his fingers out and shoved his big cock deep inside me " Daddy! I fucking love your big cock! Pound me! " Barley's thrusts were so wild and fast that he screamed " Fuck! I'm fucking cumming! " I slid down into the tube as he slowly pulled out, he looked down at me and whispered " That felt so fucking good, baby girl. " I couldn't stop staring at him as he picked up the shampoo and said " I'm gonna wash your hair for you. " I blushed a deep red as he started washing my hair, then I felt him lick my neck so I gasped " Daddy! " Barley laughed as he teased " Oh poor baby, daddy too much for you. " I started to pout but then he gave me that look that made me shiver so I said " You know what that look does to me. " Barley grinned as he rinsed out the shampoo, then he picked up the washcloth and washed my body from head to toe. I got up slowly as Barley had a big towel all open as he said " Come to me, I'll dry you off. " I smiled as he dried me off, then he handed me a new nightgown and said " I bought this for you. " 

  
I thought " Wow, he is such a gentleman. " I slipped the nightgown on as I said " Oh Barley, this is so sweet of you, I love it. " As we walked out of the bathroom, we headed towards the living room and Mia said " Wow, you two sure worked off some steam. " I yelled " Mia! Stop that! " Mia laughed " Hahaha, no, your stuck with me. " I crossed my arms as I headed into the kitchen to drink a can of soda when Rose stopped me " Hey, you should drink milk for the baby and I'm not asking. " I nodded as I put the can back and grabbed a big glass of milk, Barley started cooking dinner as I sat down next to Rose and Mia got up. Mia walked into the kitchen, she tapped Barley on the shoulder, she looked at him and said "You're doing so good Barley, I've never seen her laugh or smile before, and to top it off she's never trusted anyone before. " Barley turned his head while he looked at me laughing and smiling away while talking to Rose so he said " I do try my best for her, I love her so much and I'd die for her. " Mia smiled as she walked back into the living room, then she asked " What will the name be? " I looked at her and said " Well, I'm not too sure yet but I'm thinking of names. " Mia smiled as she said " You do have 9 months to decide the name, Marie. " Barley peeked his head into the living room as he thought " How did I end up so lucky? It still feels like a dream that I have her. " I noticed Barley staring at me so I blew him a kiss while I asked " Daddy, can I get a refill on the milk, please? " Barley blushed a deep red as he opened the fridge, then he walked into the living room and asked " Cup, please? " I handed him my cup, he refilled my cup as he smiled at me and teased, " I thought you wanted my cum instead, baby girl. " I blushed a deep red as I yelled " Daddy! Unfair! " Barley placed down the milk as he walked I front of me while he was licking his lips as he was unzipping his shorts slowly so I screamed " Daddy! We have visitors! " Barley stuck his tongue out at me as he teased " I know, but I want that hot mouth around my big throbbing cock later, baby girl. " 

I tried to hide in the pillows on the couch but Barley lifted my chin up as he placed a sweet kiss on my lips while he whispered " God, I fucking love you, Marie. " I blushed a bright red as I said " I fucking love you too, Barley. " Barley walked back into the kitchen as I tapped Mia's shoulder and whispered " Thank you, I'm so happy that I listened to you and let Barley into my heart. " Mia smiled big as she said " No problem girl, your my best friend and I'm happy when you're happy. " Rose started kissing Mia so I got up and walked into the kitchen as I started crying for no reason. Barley turned around as he asked " Marie? Are you okay? " I smiled as I said " Yes, I'm just overwhelmed with happiness. " Barley wrapped his arms around me as he whispered " Your so cute like this, I love having you in my arms and holding you tight. " I pulled him in for a kiss and he shoved his tongue down my throat as he whispered " Your mouth is so fucking hot and sweet, I could kiss you all day long. " Barley got a text message saying " We need you back in Barley, can you do some overtime this weekend? " I smiled as I said " You should do the overtime, that way we could have more money to start buying things for the nursery. " Barley smiled as he yelled " Mia! Rose! Can you guys stay with Marie this weekend!? " They both yelled " Sure, Barley! " I smiled at Barley but then I felt my legs start to shake and I dropped my drink as I passed out but Barley caught me. Rose helped Barley carry me back to the bedroom, I woke up about 2 hours later and Barley was sitting beside me while he was whispering sweet nothings. I slowly sat up, Barley hugged me gently as he asked " How are you feeling, Marie? " I smiled as I said " I'm feeling much better now, Barley. " Barley helped me stand up as he said " I wanna try something new later, baby girl. " I blushed a light pink as I asked " What is it? " Barley just smirked at me while he teased " Oh no, you'll have to wait and see, baby girl. " 

  
As we walked out of the bedroom, Mia came running up asking " Marie? Are you feeling better? " I nodded as I sat down at the table while Barley got dinner and asked " What's everyone drinking? " Mia and Rose said " We'll have a beer. " I said " A tall glass of milk please, daddy. " Barley blushed a deep red so I teased " What's wrong daddy, is your baby girl too much for you to handle. " Barley said seductively " Oh really, last time I remember you were screaming and begging for daddy to pound you and you were drooling as my big throbbing cock entered you slowly. " I yelled " Daddy! " Barley smirked at me while he teased " Oh poor baby girl, daddy being too much for you. " Mia looked at me while she asked " Wow, Barley is quite the beast huh? " I yelled " Mia! Stop that! " Barley just laughed as he sat down to start eating, then he tapped my shoulder as he asked " Maybe sometime we can go swimming together? ' I blushed a light pink as I said " I'd love that, daddy. " Then Rose said " Marie, you're in great hands. " I nodded as I started to feel sick so I ran into the bathroom and threw up in the toilet. Barley knocked on the bathroom door and asked " Can I come in, Marie? " I unlocked the door, then Barley slowly opened it and said " It's okay, I'm here for you, Marie. " I started looking for something to clean my face but Barley already had a towel so he said " Here, Marie. " I blushed a light pink as he hugged me gently and whispered sweetly " I love you, Marie. " I smiled as I said " I love you too, Barley. " As I was wiping my face clean, Barley looked at me and he asked " Marie, how do you feel about mind fucking? " I gasped as I yelled " Daddy! That's very dangerous! " 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope everyone enjoys this chapter. Have a magical day!

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first attempt at fluff so bare with me, have a magical day!


End file.
